1. Field
Embodiments relate to an adhesive film for a polarizing plate, a polarizing plate including the same, and an optical display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polarizing plate includes a polarizer containing an iodine compound or dichroic material arranged in a certain direction. A polarizing plate may include protective films such as triacetyl cellulose (TAC) on both surfaces of the polarizer to protect the polarizer. The polarizing plate may have a structure in which the protective film is stacked on the polarizer with an adhesive layer interposed therebetween.